Yang Pertama
by Shireishou
Summary: "A 1000 Gift for Harry" Kau pejuang yang gigih. Darah pemberani ibumu mengalir deras dalam setiap pembuluh di tubuh mungilmu... [ MAAF BUANGET TIMELINE-NYA SALAAAAH m( )m ]


**Yang Pertama**

**Base : **Harry Potter (MUNGKIN TIDAK TERLALU CANON)

**POV (Point Of View): **Snape POV2 kepada Harry

**Time Line :** Dianggap Harry ditaruhnya pada bulan ke-enam, bukan 1 tahun

**Prolog **

Sesosok pria paruh baya berdiri tegak di atas tiang listrik yang menjulang di kegelapan. Kedua kakinya menyatu anggun dengan ujung lampu. Terasa ringan, seringan angin yang berhembus di malam itu. Matanya lurus menatap sesuatu di balik rumah bertingkat dua yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Jubah panjang yang dikenakannya sesekali melambai seiring rambut hitam berminyaknya.

Dilambaikan tongkatnya sejenak. Tiba-tiba tembok-tembok batu yang menghalangi pandangannya seolah menghilang. Menjadi transparan. Memperlihatkan sosok bayi mungil yang sedang menggeliat gelisah di atas _box_ kasur dari kayu yang di tinggalkan sendirian di dapur.

**Story**

Sejak pagi, kau berdiam di sana. Tidak ... bukan hanya hari ini. Kau sudah terkurung di sana sejak kau di bawa ke tempat ini. Kesepian. Berusaha menggapai-gapai tangan para _muggle_ yang mengacuhkanmu. Mata hijau cerahmu seolah memohon untuk digendong dan diajak bermain. Namun mereka sibuk mengurus buah hati mereka sendiri. Tak sekalipun kasih sayang itu jatuh ke pangkuanmu. Selalu!

Malam ini pun, kau hanya diberikan baju _jumper_ selapis tanpa selimut yang layak. Meskipun memang suhu udara 23 derajat Celcius, namun kau tetap membutuhkan selimut hangat. Tetapi mereka tak ambil pusing. Mereka tidak mau tahu bahwa semua bayi harus dijaga pada suhu ruangan setidaknya 26 derajat Celcius. Hanya selimut kumal yang diletakkan sembarangan di dalam tempat tidurmu. Kau berusaha meraihnya dalam tidurmu. Mengikuti naluri untuk bertahan hidup!

Kau pejuang yang gigih. Darah pemberani ibumu mengalir deras dalam setiap pembuluh di tubuh mungilmu. Tak kau perlukan bimbingan mereka untuk belajar tengkurap kali yang pertama. Tak juga kau perlukan dekapan tangan mereka untuk membantumu duduk untuk kali yang pertama. Kau hanya melihat bagaimana Dudley belajar ditemani kedua orang tuanya. Kau memperhatikan bagaimana ia harus berulang kali diajarkan duduk, lalu kembali terjatuh dan menangis. Ya ... kala Dudley menangis dan Petunia sibuk membujuknya untuk kembali belajar, kau justru mulai belajar.

Hanya tiang-tiang kayu dingin itu yang menemanimu belajar. Kau genggam, kau paksa tubuh rapuhmu untuk duduk. Mengambil botol susu yang diletakkan sembarangan dan meminumnya dengan tenang. Keseimbangan tubuhmu saat duduk memang belum bagus. Kadang kau limbung dan terjatuh. Botol susu yang tertindih punggungmu, membuatnya ngilu. Awalnya kau menangis. Menangis keras meminta pertolongan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kau belajar, sekeras apapun tangisan tidak akan membuat mereka menoleh ke arahmu. Kaupun memilih diam.

Kau sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya dipeluk.  
Kau sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya dibelai.  
Bahkan mungkin saat ini kau sudah lupa apa artinya kesepian.

Tak ada yang mengucapkan selamat kala pertama kali kau bisa merangkak. Memajukan tubuh mungilmu ke depan. Mereka sibuk membuat Dudley belajar berguling. Membuat tubuh gembulnya bisa tertelungkup dengan tangan dan kaki yang melayang dari kasur karena perut besarnya. Kau menjejakkan kakimu ke kasur dan mendorongnya susah payah ke depan. Maju sedikit demi sedikit. Kadang, kalau kau terlalu bersemangat, justru pantat kecilmu yang terangkat, dan malah bergerak mundur. Lucu sekali.

Namun sebenarnya tujuanmu hanya untuk mengambil botol susu yang hanya digeletakkan entah di sudut mana dari tempat tidurmu. Tangan-tangan mungilmu berjuang belajar menggenggam botol itu tanpa bantuan. Berkali-kali jatuh. Berkali-kali tumpah. Dan kala Petunia melihatmu kembali membuat kasurmu basah, dia hanya menggerutu dan mengelap seadanya. Meninggalkanmu bersama kasur lembab berbau susu.

Setidaknya, mereka masih mau mengganti popokmu. Meski kadang lalai dan kau harus berteriak sekeras-kerasnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka, namun toh mereka menggantinya juga—meski tak urung mulut mereka memaki-makimu sebagai anak yang tidak tahu terima kasih. Padahal yang kau inginkan hanyalah sedikit perhatian. Sedikit kasih sayang.

Bulan ke-tujuh, kala kau berusaha berdiri untuk yang pertama, kembali tiang-tiang kayu coklat muda itu yang mengajarimu. Saat Petunia masih berjibaku untuk membuat Dudley duduk dengan perut buncit yang mengganjal, kau menopang tubuhmu untuk berdiri limbung bersandar pada tiang-tiang itu. Tidak ada luapan bahagia, tidak ada perayaan, tidak juga foto yang mengabadikan peristiwa bersejarah itu bagimu. Akhirnya kau pun hanya tertawa sendiri sebelum kemudian kembali jatuh terduduk.

Tangismu pecah tak tertahankan di bulan ke-sembilan kala erupsi gigi pertamamu muncul. Dua gigi seri putih bersih hampir muncul di gusi bagian bawah. Tapi tak ada yang memerdulikanmu. Tidak ada _teether_ dingin untuk meredakan sakitmu. Hanya tangis sepanjang malam yang bisa kau lakukan. Kala sakitnya tak tertahankan, kau hanya menggigit-gigit selimut butut yang menemanimu sejak kau lahir. Selimut yang disertakan saat kau ditinggalkan di depan pintu keluarga Dursley.

Saat ini, tiga bulan sesudahnya, kau terbangun dari tidurmu yang tidak pernah nyenyak. Mata bulatmu terbuka lebar. Kilau hijau yang terpancar di mata sucimu begitu terang. Membuat siapapun yang melihat selalu teringat akan ibu kandungmu. Lily.

Kau edarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ruangan remang-remang yang hanya bercahayakan lampu jalanan yang menerobos lewat tembok yang menjadi transparan membuatmu mengerjap-ngerjap. Kosong. Kau berguling ke kanan. Tubuhmu meringkuk perlahan. Kedinginan.

Seberkas cahaya meluncur masuk ke dalam rumah. Melintasi keranjang tidurmu dan membuat botol susu di dapur terisi oleh air hangat dari ceret juga susu-nya. Terkocok sesaat lalu melayang ke arahmu yang sudah duduk bersila karena terkejut. Kau raih botol kecil itu dan mendekapnya. Hangat.

Tak lama kau habiskan susunya sampai tetes terakhir. Tandas. Tiba-tiba kau meletakkan botol susumu ke samping. Kau membungkuk dan medorong tubuhmu ke atas. Tegak! Tanpa bantuan jeruji kayu. Berdiri tanpa batuan untuk yang pertama.

**EPILOG**

Snape terbelalak sesaat kala pandangannya dan Harry bersiborok. Seolah Harry berdiri untuk yang pertama khusus untuknya. Untuk orang yang selalu menjaganya di malam-malam sepi seperti ini. Kembali dilambaikannya tongkatnya. Selimut baru melayang dari balik jubahnya, menerobos cerobong asap dan menutupi tubuh mungil Harry. Harry terkekeh dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur untuk kembali tidur.

"Happy Birthday..." bisik Snape sebelum kemudian menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

**~END~**

**310813**

Ngetik fanfic ini pakai satu tangan kanan, sementara yang kiri buat menggendong duduk anak laki-lakiku yang baru berumur 8 bulan kurang tiga hari. Derita emak-emak. Dan karena-lagi-Snape adalah karakter favorite Shirei, jadilah pakai POV2. Semoga POV2 kedua ini lebih baik dari yang fanfic Merantau yang "Lenyapkan Mimpi" 2009 lalu.

Dipersembahkan penuh cinta untuk Yura yang sedang belajar berdiri, meski terus terjatuh sembari menunggu gigi pertamanya tumbuh.

Reviewnya ditunggu, ga usah login kok ^^


End file.
